Runaway Flower
by Lynne102
Summary: 14 year old Sakura Kinomoto a.k.a. little princess, is being forced to marry a boy she has never meet before. Her mother that disagrees with the engagement sends her away to live with her cousin Tomoyo. But will Sakura be able to keep hiding from people w
1. Chapter 1

**Runaway Flower**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! If you like romance and drama this is the story to read! Hope you like it!

Enjoy:)

Summary: 14 year old Sakura Kinomoto a.k.a. little princess, is being forced to marry a boy she has never meet before. Her mother that disagrees with the engagement sends her away to live with her cousin Tomoyo. But will Sakura be able to keep hiding from people who want to send her back, and not fall in love with one of them?

Sakura sneaked into the library.

Sakura turned around and put her finger on her lips.

"Don't make a sound! Ok?" Sakura whispered.

Kero, the little puppy nodded.

Sakura tip toed to the area she heard her mother and father arguing.

"… Of course I care for the well being of my child!" Her father, Fujitaka said.

"Then why are you doing this?" Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko asked in a soft voice.

"Because! I don't need to give a reason! What's done is done!" Sapped Fujitaka.

Sakura looked into the study and saw her father sitting in his chair with his hands clutching the desk. He always looked his best with his brown hair in order and he had a fancy suit on. Her mother looked pleadingly at him. Her mother wore a beautiful white dress and her hair in a low ponytail.

"Nadeshiko, please leave. I am already behind in my paper work." Fujitaka said dismissing her with his hand.

Nadeshiko looked at him with disappointed eyes then turned to leave the room, as her long dress swept the floor.

Sakura quickly scrambled away.

She didn't need to be caught.

She watched from a corner as her mother left the room and she saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

_It must be really bad if my mom is crying. I wonder what happened…_

Kero whimpered slightly.

Sakura looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Maybe he needs to be walked." Sakura spun around and saw one of her maids smiling at her.

"Yes, I think your right!" Sakura answered relieved it wasn't her mother.

"I'll take him for you." The maid said as she took Kero.

"Thank you." Sakura said with a smile.

The maid and Kero disappeared behind the corner.

Sakura slowly turn to look to see if her mother was still there.

Thankfully she wasn't.

Sakura let out a sigh.

Sakura looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was 2:34 p.m.and if she wasn't in her room for afternoon lessons she will be in deep trouble!

Sakura dashed through the never ending hallways. Bumping into a few people and mumbling a small sorry.

_Thankfully I have on my nightgown on or I will be doomed! _

Sakura ran into her room and locked the door.

A small knock was made on the door.

"Um yes?" Sakura said loudly.

"Kero has finished his walk, ma'am. Do you want me to go feed him?" The maid that took Kero asked through the door.

"Um yes please." Sakura said as she roamed through her clothes.

She heard the footsteps fading away.

_Hi. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge you before. My name is Sakura Kinomoto a.k.a. little princess. I have a father named Fujitaka. He is really and I mean REALLY proper. He is kind and gentle too. He has fine brown hair, the same as me, brown eyes, and always wears the best fancy clothing ever made. But it seems he cares more about his work then his family. My mom Nadeshiko is the most sweetest person in the history of the world! She is very beautiful. She has blackish hair that is very long, emerald colored eyes, the same eyes as me, and she wears gorgeous clothing. I admire how she makes them look so beautiful. My mom is a down to earth person. She'll do anything to protect me. And my brother Touya is away on vacation. He has my mom's hair and my dad's eyes. Oh and me? Well as I told you before I have my dad's hair color but my mom's long hair and my mom's beauty and eyes. I just turned 14 two weeks ago. I have a dog Kero and we live in a really big mansion. We aren't royalty but we are very high on the ladder. Sometimes I wonder if we are royalty. _

Sakura picked out a white silk puffy dress with white lace everywhere and pink bows on the bottom. She quickly (or as quickly as you can by yourself) put it on. Sakura looked at herself in her full-length mirror and smiled. She looked beautiful. She brushed her hair and put it up in a perfect bun.

_All set. As always._

At 2:40 p.m.on the dot a knock was heard.

Sakura quickly grabbed her fan and sat down quickly.

"Come in." A woman opened the door and gave Sakura a stern look.

"As always you look lovely. Just like your mother." The stern woman smiled.

Sakura nodded at the woman. Her name was Mrs. Keen.

They spent hours talking about politics and any other thing Sakura needed to know.

When the lesson was over Sakura felt like screaming for joy.

"I expect a full report of what you learned today, Ms. Kinomoto." Ms. Keen said as she exited the room with a small nod.

Right when Sakura was sure she was a long distance away she let out a happy cry.

_Yes! It's finally over!_

Sakura looked at the clock as it chimed 5:00 p.m.

Sakura's eyes grew big.

She needs tobe at dinner in 15 minutes!

_Ah! Don't I get some time to myself?_

Sakura tried to take of the dress without wrinkling it. But with no success.

Sakura tried to unzip it but it was stuck.

_Uh oh._

Sakura then ripped it open and put it in a basket that had all her dresses in it thatneeded hemming.

Sakura put on her light pink dress.

_Thank goodness it is not puffy._

Sakura redid her hair to the perfect bun then headed to the dinning hall.

"Woof." Sakura turned around and saw Kero wagging his tail at her.

"I'm sorry Kero. But you don't want daddy to put you outside again do you?" Sakura asked.

Kero whimpered.

"I thought not. So you go to my room but don't make a mess out of things!" Sakura said as she turned to continue her way.

Sakura saw her father in his place sipping coffee. Her mother was sitting with a blank look on her face.

"Oh good Sakura you're here. Please take a seat. Your mother and I have to talk to you." Sakura's father said pointing to her seat.

Sakura nodded then sat down.

"Your mother and I…"

Sakura's mother quickly cut him of, "I had nothing to do with this!" She said with an angered tone.

_I wonder why mom's so mad… _

"Sakura, you are to be married to a young man. He is a very responsible man and is dependable. You two will be married in two months."

The soup Sakura was eating came up and she dropped her spoon.

He smiled at her.

"What? I have to marry? A guy I never met before?" Sakura asked surprised.

_What does he mean I have to marry? I just turned 14! I'm barley a young adult! _

"Yes. My little princess is growing up." He said with the exact same smile he did when he said he was sorry for missing my 10th, 11th, and 12th birthday.

"But dad!" Sakura protested.

"No buts Sakura. No try to understand this is for YOUR on good."

The words 'your' repeated over and over again in her head.

Sakura picked up her napkin and threw it on the table as she stood up.

"How could you!" Sakura yelled as she stormed out of the room.

She ran all the way to her room and locked the door.

Sakura threw herself on her bed and started to cry.

_How could he do that to me? My whole life is going down the drain. How could this happen to me? How could he be so selfish? My first date will never happen. My first kiss will be stolen by a toad. And to top it off I'll be married to the toad! _

Sakura cried even harder.

Kero walked up to her then snuggled himself to her.

"Oh Kero!" Sakura said as she picked up the puppy and held him close.

"What do I do, Kero? How can I get myself out of this one?" Kero asked as she put him in front of her. All he did was give her a look of pure innocence. "Your to good Kero. I wish I could spend life like a normal teenager." Sakura whispered.

Sakura looked at her full-length mirror and sighed.

_Why me? Why am I the heir to the position and not my brother? Why did it have to skip him? _

Sakura felt the hot tears coming back.

"I hate having all this responsibility!" Sakura shouted.

"I absolutely hate it!" Sakura yelled again.

Sakura went on her bed and cradled up into a ball and cried for the rest of the night.

"Sakura! Sakura wake up!" Sakura heard a soft voice trying to wake her from her restless sleep.

"Hu? What?" Sakura mumbled as she sleepily opened her eyes and looked at her mother that was trying to wake her up.

"Mommy?" Sakura asked with a yawn.

"Sakura you have to be quiet. Quickly pack up all your important things." Nadeshiko said as she went into her closet and took out the most simplest dresses she had.

"You are going to go live with your cousin, Tomoyo. Remember her?"

"Yes." Sakura and Tomoyo are best friends.

"But why?"

"No time to explain sweetie. You are going to live a normal life. When you are 18 is when you come back here. Understand?"

"Yes but why?"

"I want to protect you from your father's foolish mistake. You are going to have to change your name. At least your last name. I will inform your brother about this. You have to promise you will never set foot here in till you are 18." Nadeshiko said very softly.

"Yes. I promise. Will I see you again?" Sakura asked. Her mother was beginning to scare her.

Nadeshiko looked at her.

"Of course. But we will keep in contact. Sonomi, my cousin, will make the letters from her."

Sakura packed a few of her favorite books.

Soon they were done packing.

"I love you Sakura. Promise me you'll keep in touch?"

"Promise. What about Kero?" Sakura asked as Kero stood beside her.

"You can bring him." Nadeshiko said with a small smile.

"Be careful."

"Ok. I love you."

They both hugged.

"A carriage is waiting for you outside."

They both heard a noise coming there way.

Nadeshiko quickly placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek then whispered softly, "Be careful. Make sure you are not seen or heard."

Sakura nodded not trusting her voice.

"I love you know go." Nadeshiko smiled encouraging then quickly walked away.

Sakura placed her finger to her lips as she looked a Kero who nodded.

They both made it safely to the carriage without be noticed.

The driver was a trusted friend of her mother so she knew she will be safe with Ms. Kara.

Sakura sighed as she took of her hood and looked at her mansion for the last time.

"Good bye, Momma." Sakura whispered.

_Good bye Sakura Kinomoto. Hello Sakura Daidouji._

Sakura closed her eyes as she let herself drift to sleep. For tomorrow is going to be a very interesting day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all liked it! Please review! And if you have and ideas, questions, comments, ect please let me know! Sorry there wasn't any romance but next chappie there will be!Thank you for reading:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Runaway Flower**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I am very happy for the reviews I got! I would like to thank **Fallen Latte**, **cherrichik**, **SmiLe Of PuRe**, **anonymous, anonymous, chinbaldo, Snowy Azn Angel, dbzgtfan2004, HIEI LOVERS, and Animefreakkagome **for reviewing! Thank you very much! This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers! Thanks again!

Enjoy:)

Summary: 14 year old Sakura Kinomoto a.k.a. little princess, is being forced to marry a boy she has never meet before. Her mother that disagrees with the engagement sends her away to live with her cousin Tomoyo. But will Sakura be able to keep hiding from people who want to send her back, and not fall in love with one of them?

Recap

"I love you know go." Nadeshiko smiled encouraging then quickly walked away.

Sakura placed her finger to her lips as she looked at Kero who nodded.

They both made it safely to the carriage without being noticed.

The driver was a trusted friend of her mother so she knew she will be safe with Ms. Kara.

Sakura sighed as she took off her hood and looked at her mansion for the last time.

"Good bye, Momma." Sakura whispered.

_Good bye Sakura Kinomoto. Hello Sakura Daidouji._

Sakura closed her eyes as she let herself drift to sleep. For tomorrow is going to be a very interesting day.

----------------------------------------------

The trip was very hot but thankfully it was short.

"Ms. Kinomoto-San, we are almost there. I assume only 20 or so minutes and we will be there." Ms. Kara said gently.

Sakura nodded.

"When you are there, look for Sam Harrison. He will help you get over the gate." Ms. Kara said.

"Alright." Sakura said as she looked out the window.

"Don't worry, Ms. Kinomoto- San I'm sure you will be fine." Ms. Kara said gently.

"Thank you." Sakura replied as she rubbed Kero's tummy.

Soon they stopped in front of a tall gate.

"Here's your stop Ms. Kinomoto- San. Be careful."

Sakura stepped down from the carriage and helped Kero down.

She took her bags out and put them beside her.

"Thank you Ms. Kara. For everything. Please be careful on your trip back." Sakura said quietly.

"Than you. Please be careful." Ms. Kara swung her wipe lightly and the horses and carriage left.

"Good bye." Sakura whispered.

She looked at Kero.

"I guess it's only you and me." Sakura said as she smiled.

The sun was barely up in the sky. So it was still night out and Sakura loved the cool breeze on her face.

"I guess we better get going." Sakura picked up her bags and turned around.

"Oh my hood." Sakura quickly put on her hood that covered her face.

"Alright, come on Kero." Sakura said as she started walking.

Kero walked beside Sakura.

The sun was rising very slowly over the horizon.

Sakura looked back and smiled.

"Isn't it a beautiful sight?" A voice behind Sakura said.

Sakura quickly spun around and saw a boy a little bit older then her.

He has brown messy hair and deep chocolate eyes. He was very cute!

A small blush went on Sakura's delicate face.

"Hello, Madame. How are you?" The boy said bowing deeply.

Sakura stared at him as though he was crazy.

_Who is he? Why is he bowing? People here bow? _

"I'm sorry. You not from here are you?" Asked the boy.

"No. Why do you ask?" Sakura asked eyeing the boy.

"Oh no reason. I just bow to anyone. Even a slave." The boy laughed at his comment.

Sakura put on a mad face.

"You have slaves?" Sakura spat out.

"Hu?" The boy stopped laughing and looked at the girl.

"Oh no. It was supposed to be a joke."

"Well it was not funny!" Sakura said angrily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." The boy said looking sad.

"Well fine." Sakura said turning her head to look at the horizon.

"Well… it is beautiful." Sakura said as she pulled down the hood.

A shocked look came on to the boys face.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Uh um n-n-nothing! What's your name?" The boy asked looking down and noticing Kero glaring at him.

Without thinking Sakura said, "Nadeshiko. Oh! I mean Sakura! My name is Sakura Nadeshiko Daidouji." Sakura quickly said.

"Oh. Wait you mean you know the Daidouji's?" Asked the boy.

"Yes. I'm uh one of their daughters. They had two. Me and my younger sister." Sakura was surprised by how the lie came so easily to her.

"Oh. Cool." He said staring at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" Sakura asked touching her face not sure.

"Hu? Oh no sorry. I just thought you um looked like someone… you know what never mind!" He said laughing with embarrassment.

"Oh. Well I better be going. I need to go see my family." Sakura said smiling as she picked up her bags and told Kero to come.

"Hey, wait! How about I escort you to your house?"

"I'm sorry but I already have an escort. But can you tell me where Sam Harrison is?" Asked Sakura.

"Sure. He's usually by the gate waiting for friends." He said pointing the way to the gate.

"Oh ok. Thank you very much kind sir." Sakura replied as she continued her way.

"Your welcome!" He yelled to her but she only turned to smile.

"Ok Kero. It's time to go." Sakura said gently to him which he yawned in return.

"I know. I'm tired too." Sakura said holding back a yawn.

She looked back to see the boy gone.

_What did I think? He would really wait for me to leave? _

Instantly she started laughing.

"Boy, I can be really weird when I'm tired." Sakura said laughing which got a weird look from Kero.

Sakura saw a man in his late 40s maybe early 50s lean on the wall connected to the wall.

"Excuse me." Sakura said gently to the man.

The man opened one eye.

"Yes?" He grunted out.

_Please don't be…_

"Do you know where I can find Sam Harrison?" Sakura asked.

"Hum. Why do you want to see 'im?" The man asked.

_Please don't…_

"I need to get to my home. Ms. Kara told me to find a man called Sam Harrison.

"Oh! Kara? Then why didn't you say so earlier? I'm Sam Harrison. Here at your service." The man bowed.

"Does everyone bow here?" Sakura asked forgetting she was supposed to live here.

He gave her a funny look.

"Don't you remember? You must have been gone for a long time. Yes. At least to there superiors." Sam said as he scratched his beard.

"So what's your name ma'am?" Sam asked as he led her to the gate.

"Sakura. Sakura Daidouji." Sakura said letting the lie slip again so easily.

"Ah. Well you came from a very wealthy family, Ms." Sam said grinning back to her.

"Yes. I know." Sakura said really knowing that information.

"You know you're a very pretty sight Ms. Daidouji." Sam said smiling back at her again.

"Um yes. Thank you." Sakura felt uneasy getting a compliment from him.

_Wait a second! Don't I have my hood on? I don't! Omigosh! I must have forgotten to put it back on! Stupid me! _

"Woof!" Kero tried to bark.

"Hu?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and noticed they were far ahead of her.

"Ha! Slow poke!" Sam yelled back at her laughing.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Sakura said running to catch up with them.

------------

"I don't know. I doubt it. Uh Hu… Don't worry; if that's so then I will keep an eye on this girl. Ok bye sir." The boy hung up and sighed.

"Please don't be her." He whispered as he walked to the gate barely noticed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you liked this chappie! Please review! And if you have any ideas, comments, ect please tell me! Thank you for reading:) I'll try to update quickly:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Runaway Flower**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I am very happy for the reviews I got! I would like to thank **Fallen Latte**, **Apri-Chan**, **The Jade White Fox**, **rukz**, **Snowy Azn Angel**, and **Loanlystar** for reviewing! Thank you so much! Here's an extra long chappie for you! (This is the longest I have done for any of my stories!)

Enjoy:)

Summary: 14 year old Sakura Kinomoto a.k.a. little princess, is being forced to marry a boy she has never meet before. Her mother that disagrees with the engagement sends her away to live with her cousin Tomoyo. But will Sakura be able to keep hiding from people who want to send her back, and not fall in love with one of them?

Recap

"Woof!" Kero tried to bark.

"Hu?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and noticed they were far ahead of her.

"Ha! Slow poke!" Sam yelled back at her laughing.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Sakura said running to catch up with them.

------------

"I don't know. I doubt it. Uh Hu… Don't worry; if that's so then I will keep an eye on this girl. Ok bye sir." The boy hung up and sighed.

"Please don't be her." He whispered as he walked to the gate barely noticed.

--------------------------

Sakura felt really tired as she followed Sam and Kero.

"Um I don't want to bother you but how long is it till we reach the house?" Asked Sakura yawning.

"Ms., it's not going to go any faster when you keep asking me the same question every 2 seconds." Sam said sighing.

"Sorry." Sakura mumbled.

The sun was fully up and it was getting really hot.

"Kero aren't you hot?" Sakura asked as she looked at her puppy who was panting.

"Oh! Poor Kero-Chan!" Sakura said as she scooped him up and carried him.

"Don't worry sweetie, we are almost there. Right?" Sakura asked in reassurance.

"Oh my! Yes! Do you see that house I mean mansion on the end there?" Asked Sam pointing to a mansion that was beautiful.

Sakura stared in awe.

"Wow!" Sakura said admiring it.

"Don't just stare at your house! Come on. Can't you see your almost there?" He said as she continued walking down the now busy street.

Sakura looked from one store to the next.

"Wow!" Sakura said as she saw many things she had never seen before.

But one thing caught her eye.

A beautiful gold chain locket that looked like a cherry blossom glinted in the sun.

"How beautiful…" Sakura whispered.

"Come on Ms.!" Sam yelled back at Sakura.

"Oh sorry." Sakura called ahead as she took one more glance at the locket before continuing her way.

-----------------------------------------

Soon they were in front of a humongous mansion.

"Well here you are, Ms." Sam said as he showed his hand in that direction.

"Thank you for taking me here." Sakura said as she placed the bags down on the floor.

"Your welcome. I best be going. Good day." Sam said leaving without hearing a response.

"Good Day!" Sakura called after him.

"Come on Kero. It's time for us to show our selves." Sakura said smiling down at her little companion.

"Woof!" Agreed Kero.

Sakura picked up her bags again and started walking to the fence.

The village was sort of like a city. Shops were everywhere and so were houses. But all the houses looked like millionaires lived in them.

"Whoa! So many houses. But Tomoyo's is the biggest." Sakura said as she looked up to see about 3 or 4 stories of the house.

Sakura put her bags down as she opened the gate from the inside.

"Boy, I wonder what is inside of the house. They must have a lot of junk in there." Sakura said quietly to herself.

Sakura walked to the door and pressed the door bell.

Instantly the door opened revealing a woman.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"Hi. I'm Sakura Kino- I mean Sakura. I'm here to see my family." Sakura said quickly.

"Oh! Ms. Sakura! We have been expecting you! Please come in!" The now giddy woman said taking the bags from Sakura.

"I'll go inform Ms. Sonomi you are here." The woman placed the bags down and started to walk away.

"While you wait please help yourself to some ice cold lemonade and freshly back raspberry cookies." The giddy woman said pointing to the coffee table.

"Thank you." Sakura said noticing she was parched and famished.

Sakura sat down on the sofa and drank down her drink very quickly.

"Woof!" Kero weakly said.

"Kero! I'm so sorry! I forgot! Here have some lemonade." Sakura made sure no one was watching and scooted the cookies on the napkin and poured some lemonade on the plate.

Kero drank it quickly.

Sakura giggled.

Footsteps were coming there way.

_Uh oh! Will I get in trouble if they see Kero drinking out of the plate? It looks like there best china! _

Sakura quickly snatched up the plate and placed it back on the tray.

"Sakura? Omigosh! Look at you! You're so lovely!" Sakura turned to see Tomoyo walking down the stairs smiling widely. Arms open for a hug.

Sakura stood and walked over to Tomoyo, who squeezed her to death.

"Oh Sakura! You haven't changed a bit!" Giggled Tomoyo.

Sakura smiled and said, "You are the one who hasn't changed a bit!" Sakura laughed.

They embraced again.

"Woof!" Kero barked jumping up and down on them, trying to get their attention.

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry! How are you Kero?" Tomoyo said bending down and petting him.

Sakura look at Tomoyo.

_She looks the same… nothing much has changed._

Tomoyo's hair was long and wavy. Her purple-ish eyes glinted softly. Her gown was beautiful! It was long and a blue/purple color to bring out her eyes. It showed she had beauty beyond belief!

Sakura sighed. She looked down at her simple dress. A plain beige color with no design or anything except invisible seams.

"You love Lovely. I know you have far better clothes than mine!" Tomoyo said smiling a little, reading Sakura's mind.

Sakura smiled back.

"Thanks, Tomoyo. But you're the designer." Sakura said remembering in her letters, that she wanted to be a designer.

"Yes. It seems so." Tomoyo sighed.

"That's why you'll be my new customer!" Tomoyo said brightening up quickly.

"It is?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Is my daughter scaring you?" A soft but stern feminine voice came from behind them.

Sakura turned and saw Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother, standing there smiling slightly at them.

Sakura gasped at the beauty that glowed around her.

Her fiery red hair was cut into a short hair style but still looking its best. She stood tall and confident. Her outfit was amazing! A cream colored blouse with pearl buttons trailing down the shirt, the skirt was cut to her knees and was also a cream color but had a slit on the side. She wore a hat with a huge flower on it. And you guessed it… the flower was a cream color.

She held on to a small purse and a long looking stick thing.

"Sakura. Darling. It's been forever. I cannot wait to hear how your journey was! And tell me about your mother! How I miss her so!" Exclaimed Sonomi as she walked down the steps gracefully.

Sakura then noticed the stick thing has smoke coming from it.

_Oh! I know what that is. It's a cigarette. But it's the new ones. The ones the rich people have. _

"Is this bothering you?" Asked Sonomi as she gestured to the cigarette.

"N-no. Of course not!" Sakura said embarrassed she was caught looking.

Sonomi chuckled.

"Well, I'll tell Winifred to take your bags to your room and get your bath ready. You must get out of those clothes! It doesn't suit you. Oh and you must join us for afternoon tea. Tomoyo here couldn't get enough of the idea that you were coming to live with us for 4 years." Sonomi said smiling.

"Oh ah-" She was cut off by the woman that she now assumed was Winifred, walked into the room and whispered to Sonomi.

"Oh! Tell him we can have a date on the 34th of May." Sonomi said to Winifred.

"But, Madame, May or any month does not have the 34th in them." Winifred said looking nervous.

"I know!" Laughed Sonomi heartily.

Sakura smiled.

Tomoyo giggled then whispered to Sakura, "My mom hates Sir Peterson! She'd rather die then go on a date with him." Giggled Tomoyo.

_I guess this Peterson guy is not what Aunt Sonomi likes. _

Sakura giggled to herself.

"Woof!" Kero yelped happily as though he understood the joke.

After they had some more lemonade and cookies, Winifred showed Sakura to her room.

"Here you are, Ms. Sakura." Winifred said bowing.

"Um thank you!" Sakura said bowing clumsily.

Winifred chuckled then left so Sakura could unpack and be alone.

Sakura looked around the room.

The creamy yellow glistened as the sun shined on it. The floors were of rich colored carpet. The room had a humongous make up center and closet. There was even a couch!

Sakura gasped as she saw a huge picture.

The picture was of her mother. She looked about 14 or 15. Her beautiful raven colored hair was set in a loose bun and her bangs swayed over her forehead. She was sitting down it seems on a chair. She had white gloves on. Her dress was breath taking. It had ruffles everywhere but still simple since it was white. Her eyes were not staring at the photographer they had a reflection in them.

Sakura stepped closer but then Kero whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked turning to him and petting him gingerly.

"Woof!"

"You have to go potty?" Sakura asked reluctantly.

Instantly Kero went crazy.

"Ok, Kero. Let's go." Sakura said patting him on the head.

_I guess the picture and my bath will have to wait. I hope it won't be cold by the time I get back…_

"Sakura, I thought you were going to take a bath." Sonomi popped out of nowhere.

"Oh! Well I was but Kero needs to do him um…" Sakura wasn't sure what to say.

"Oh, you mean his business. Hold on for a second. WINIFRED! WINIFRED PLEASE FETCH KERO AND BRING HIM OUTSIDE!" Sonomi yelled loudly making Sakura flinch back.

"There." Grinned Sonomi as Winifred led Kero outside.

"Now go and take a bath. See you for a late lunch?" Sonomi said smiling as she walked away not waiting for an answer.

"Ok…" Sakura whispered to no one.

She traveled back to her room and went to the bathroom. Sakura gasped.

_If I thought the room was huge, then this room is about 6 xs bigger! _

Sakura's eyes landed on three women their smiling.

"Hello, Ms. Sakura –Chan. We are ready to aid you." One of them said.

"Oh…" Sakura said eyes wide.

After her bath with having to convince the women, she didn't need them and finally got them out, the three women started brushing her hair and picked out a dress from her forgotten suitcase.

"How lovely you look!" Squealed the shortest one.

Sakura turned around and saw herself in the mirror.

She was a breath taking view.

Her brown long hair was put into a bun-like style with beads threaded in them. She also had make up on! Her dress was a beautiful flowey dress with no straps. The dress color was a midnight blue. As the shoes were sparkling and also midnight blue.

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror.

"Is that me?" Sakura asked surprised she could look so… pretty.

"Yes!" The three squealed.

Kero walked up to her then licked her hand.

"Thanks Kero." Sakura swooped him up in her arms.

"Please, Come, Ms. Sakura –Chan!" The shortest one said leading the way down the stairs.

Sakura let Kero jump to the ground and hurried to catch up with the woman.

Sakura heard laughing, talking, and music down stairs. It sounded like they were having a party.

_I hope the party is only a little gathering… What if people start to suspect? What if… Oh nonsense! Aunt Sonomi and Tomoyo wouldn't throw a party without me knowing! Right? _

"This way Madame." A woman said bowing at Sakura.

"Oh no." Sakura whispered as she stepped into the banquet.

Millions and millions of people were there laughing and talking.

"Hush everyone!" Sonomi said standing next to Sakura.

Everyone's head turned to look at them.

"Hello, everyone. I am proud to present my darling daughter, Sakura!" Sonomi announced.

Sakura's eyes widened so wide.

"Oh my..." Sakura breathed out.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Let the dance begin!" Sonomi said.

"I hope you enjoy the party. If you need me, I'll be near the people over there." Sonomi winked then walked off laughing at something.

_Oh no! I did not want this to happen! She must have invited every single person in this entire village! What if they have doubts? What if people actually want to… **DANCE?**_

Sakura looked around nervously.

"There is nothing to be afraid about. Dancing is just moving." Sakura whispered to herself.

"May I have this dance?" A boy about her age asked with his hand out bowing.

"Uh…" Sakura hesitated.

_What do I do? Should I say yes? _

"Sorry, but she promised to dance with me." A voice behind Sakura said.

Sakura spun around and saw Sam smiling at her.

"Sam! Oh thank heavens!" Sakura breathed out.

"Ms. Sakura! Such a pleasure to see you again." He said bowing.

Sakura curtsied.

"Well, may I have this dance?"

Sakura nodded feeling bad for the man and for her.

Once they got on to the dance floor well everything went downhill.

Sam kept bumping into people and knocking over things.

"Oh dear!" Sakura yelped when he stepped on her foot for the thousandth time.

"I'm so sorry!" He said over and over again.

After a while Sakura just started swaying herself away from his area.

"You know what, Sam, Uh my mother is calling me so, and I better go and um go to her." Sakura said dashing away before she could even hear a reply.

Sakura felt like she wanted to disappear or dissolve.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo smiled as she walked over with two drinks and passed Sakura one.

"How's the party? You hate it uh?" Tomoyo said reading her mind again.

"Ya. I hate it!" Sakura whispered.

"Why don't you go get some fresh air? It'll do you some good to get out of this stuffy air." Tomoyo said smiling.

"Thanks, Tomoyo." Sakura hurried out of the room before anybody would notice.

She hurried to the balcony.

_Too bad it's dark out. Now I can't see the beautiful garden down there… _

"You needed some fresh air to?" A voice asked from behind Sakura.

She turned around and almost smiled as she saw it was the boy that said the sunrise was beautiful.

Sakura nodded.

"But it's nice out here. Especially the cool breeze." He said closing his eyes and breathing in slowly.

Sakura looked at him curiously.

His hair was still messy but his outfit was clean cut. Very original. Black and white. With a bow and glossy shoes.

_He's very nice looking. He looks good in black. I wish I could see his eyes…_

Sakura gasped.

_Did I just say I wish I could see his eyes? No way! I'm crazy! What a second! I never got his name!_

"What's your name?" Sakura asked braking the silence.

He turned to look at her.

"Syaoran." He said smiling slightly.

"Oh." Sakura looked down.

_I feel weird… I don't want to feel weird! _

The music leaked out into the balcony.

"Will you care to dance?" He asked making Sakura look up at him.

"D- dance? I'm not really a good dancer." Sakura said blushing a little.

"Sure why not? Come on!" Syaoran took Sakura's slender hand into his own and started dancing.

Syaoran leaned over and whispered, "To tell you the truth, I can't dance either."

Sakura pulled away so she could look at his face. Her eyes landed on his. Wrong place to look.

Sakura seemed to be mesmerized in his eyes.

"Well, I uh better uh…" Syaoran stumbled over his words.

Sakura giggled.

"We better um." Sakura stumbled over her words.

Click.

"Sakura, mom wants –Oh!" Tomoyo said shocked as she saw Sakura and Syaoran.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you." Tomoyo said trying to hide her smile.

"That's alright." They both said at the same time. This caused them both to look at each other.

"Um, The party ended, just now." Tomoyo informed them.

"Oh! Well I guess I'll see you later then. Good night Ms. Sakura." He kissed her hand softly.

Syaoran bowed to Tomoyo then left.

In a split second Tomoyo was at Sakura's side. Both of them squealing with joy.

-----------------

In Sakura's room Tomoyo and Sakura dressed in their nightgowns sat on the couch talking about the dance.

"I'm so happy for you Sakura! I can't wait for you both to go out!" Tomoyo whispered excitingly.

"What! You're not serious are you? I'm not here to escape an engagement and then find another one!" Sakura said trying not to blush.

_What is she saying? Is this the same Tomoyo I knew? _

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Tomoyo said sighing.

"How about you and I go shopping tomorrow? I'll show you around." Tomoyo asked pleadingly.

"Ok." Sakura said relived they finally got off the subject.

"Ok! Good night then." Tomoyo jumped off the couch and walked to the door.

"Night." Sakura said getting off the couch and walking over to the door.

Click.

Sakura petted Kero on the head and kissed him.

"Woof." He whispered then shut his eyes.

"Ah. Cute little baby." Sakura giggled to herself.

She walked over to the desk and sat down.

She picked up the pen and started to write.

_**Dear Mother,**_

**_Hi! I miss you so much! I feel like I'm in a dream. Like I'm someone else and I'm looking at the person who looks like myself play a major character. I had such a day! First when I arrive in the carriage I met a boy. He said the sunrise was beautiful. And I agreed. He looks cute with messy brown hair and chocolate eyes… I for some reason want to see them again. I also met Sam Harrison. He's sweet once you get to know him. At first I thought he was a pig! Don't say anything! I arrived here at the mansion. (You never told me they lived in a mansion like we do!) And Winifred, a very kind maid, escorted me in. I saw Tomoyo and Aunt Sonomi again. I was so happy to see them! I can't believe its really happening. Guess what? They threw a party for me! A surprise party! (You know how I hate surprises!) And I danced with Sam. Boy is he a bulldozer or what? He was running people over like crazy! He stepped on my foot about a million times! Ow! So thankfully Tomoyo suggested I take a breather. So I went out onto the balcony. It felt nice the cool breeze. And guess what! The boy, Syaoran, came and asked to dance with me! We danced and then weird enough I felt hypnotized in his eyes. I started getting a weird feeling! Mom! What do I do? Well I better go off to bed. (Oh! The dress I wore was lovely!) I miss you more than anyone can imagine! Please write back soon! I love you._**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Always yours,**_

**_Sakura. A.k.a. little princess_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you liked it! Please review! If you have any ideas, comments, ect. please tell me. Thank you very much for reading:)


End file.
